Health Class
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: They hated each other, and yet, they ended up being paired to take care of a simple baby...and what if BECAUSE of the baby, their attitudes change about each other?
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at Long Island high school, and luckily for the freshman students, it was the last period, and it was the most dreaded period—health class, especially since it was time for the _parent project._

"Alright class, you know that time of year again hopefully, if you surprisingly don't, then, now it's time for all of you to be mothers and fathers for like the rest of the school year, and take care of some—" The teacher Miss Bernier reached inside her desk, and pulled out a toy baby, "—one of these babies. Now, the rules stands, you can't switch your partners. Whatever partners I pick, will be like written in stone for the period this project lasts, if you do, and I find out, you'll fail. If you disregard the baby at all times, you fail, if you don't feed the baby, you fail, if you somehow murder the baby, you fail. If you last the time period for the project, you'll pass and I'll make sure you don't do this project ever again. Alright, time for the partners: Miss Torres and Mr. Korklan."

The hottest freshman couple Eve and Matt came up to Alison's desk, as she handed them a baby and said, "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Korklan, it's a beautiful baby girl. Now, here are some adoption papers where you fill out your kids name, birthday, all that important information, that, and everything you need for your baby would be in this bag." Alison said as she handed Eve and Matt a baby bag and a baby.

"Alright up next is…."

_An hour later_

And our last parent pairing for this class is Miss Trudel and Mr Mizanin." Alison said, which got the attention of one sleeping student.

"Me and _her?" _Mike asked.

"Yes Mr Mizanin, you got team up with Miss Trudel for this project, got a problem with it, you fail, simple as that, now both of you get up here and get your damn baby." Alison said as him and Haylie got up and got they're baby boy.

"God damn it, we get a baby boy, this blows…" Haylie trailed off.

"I know a person that you would like to blow Haylie…" Mike commented.

"Shut up Mike." Haylie said.

"Anyways, you get a boy, as I said before, you hurt the baby you fail, if you hurt each other with the baby you fail, even if you hurt each other, you fail, is that understood?" Alison asked.

"Yes Miss Bernier." Mike and Haylie said together as they got the baby bag and the baby, then the bell rung for dismissial.

"Class dimissed, bring in those adoption forms tomorrow, or you fail." Alison said as Haylie quickly ran out of the class room, followed by Mike.

"I can not fucking believe I got paired up with you." Haylie commented as soon as Mike came up to her.

"Yeah, I didn't want to take care of this baby, but, it gets even better, I got to take care of this baby with you." Mike said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Oh ha ha ha Mr funny man, as a matter of fact, I'm a good care-taker of babies, and I assume you don't so your fucking lucky you got baby-caring experience." Haylie commented.

"Oh whatever, we're gonna fail tomorrow, I know it." Mike commented.


	2. Chapter 2

_NOTE: The MSN conversation in italics are between Haylie and Mike, the MSN conversations in bold italics are between Haylie and Eve _

When Haylie walked into her dark-looking bedroom and fell on top of her bed, she took out the baby bag and the adoption sheets (luckily her parents are looking after it while she actually gets time to fill out the adoption sheets) but her mind is filled with one thing: _What the hell should we name the damn kid? _She only found one simple solution: Go on MSN, and wish (for once) that Mike was on and she would ask him.

When Haylie got on MSN, she was lucky when she saw the username: _Awesome One _put under the category as _Online._

_Punk-Diva: Hey Mike, what do you think we should name the kid?_

_Awesome One: IDK, you figure it out._

_Punk-Diva: One problem: I'M NOT GOOD WITH BOY NAMES!_

_Awesome One: Seriously? You suck then._

_Punk-Diva: Shut up…loser =) (L)_

_Awesome One: Why do you always do the =) face and the (L)…it gets pretty annoying._

_Punk-Diva: Shut up I like it because it gets to annoy the fuck out of you =) (L)_

_Awesome-One: Grr…._

_Punk-Diva: Anyways—what should we name the kid?_

Before Mike got a chance to answer, Haylie saw another conversation window pop up, and this time, someone under the username _Future Mrs Korklan_…it was Eve.

_**Punk-Diva: Hey Eve, what's up?**_

_**Future Mrs Korklan: Nothing much Eve, but REALLY happy :D :D :D :D :D**_

_**Punk-Diva: Why?**_

_**Future Mrs Korklan: Because Matt gave our baby the cutest name EVER! :D :D :D**_

_**Punk-Diva: …which is?**_

_**Future Mrs Korklan: Hope Eve Korklan (L)**_

_**Punk-Diva: Aww…that is so damn cute =) (L) I wish I got a baby girl—but I got stuck with a guy…with no name what so ever *angry face***_

_**Future Mrs Korklan: Well, I got a suggestion for you, if you want it.**_

_**Punk-Diva: I would like to take ANYTHING-the father of the kid is coming up with shit right now so…**_

_**Future Mrs Korklan: How about Garnet Joseph Mizanin.**_

_**Punk-Diva: I've always liked the name Garnet…hold on…I think Mike has a suggestion for a kid.**_

_Awesome One: How about Garnet Chick-Magnet Mizanin._

_Punk-Diva: So you're expecting our fake kid to attract the ladies?_

_Awesome-One: Pretty much…yeah._

_Punk-Diva: We're keeping Garnet and Mizanin…just get rid of the Chick Magnet thing…please (L)_

_Awesome One: Aww…you no fun Haylie =( _

_Punk-Diva: Oh shut up dork =) (L) I G2G TTYL =) (L)_

_Awesome-One: STOP DOING THE =) FACE AND THE (L) I HATE THAT_

_Punk-Diva: I know :D :D :D_

Haylie closed out the conversation windows with Eve and Mike, Eve knowing that she needs to get down to work with the adoption sheets for the baby. Haylie found an extra pen lying around on the night stand beside her bed, grabbed the first sheet of the adoption papers and started writing.

_Full Name: Garnet Joseph Mizanin._

_Mother's full name: Haylie Marie Trudel_

_Father's full name: Michael Joseph Mizanin_

_Birthday: _

Haylie was stuck on the birthday, she wanted the baby to be born with at least with the same zodiac sign as one of her family members, and remembering that her mother was a Virgo, Haylie decided to put a birthday that was with the Virgo zodiac sign

_Birthday: September Fourth_

That was all that Haylie could think off at the top of her head without resorting to go and ask her friends (or the father) of the baby for help, then she stuck the adoption sheets on the bottom of her mattress, forcing herself to remind herself to finish it off tonight, so she wouldn't forget on doing it at the last minute tomorrow and possibly failing.


End file.
